Amaze Me
by seamonkeyllamahybrid
Summary: When Kurt gets trapped with no clear means of escape, he's told to find the boy that's apparently trapped with him. He then continues to recieve information in the form of mysterious notes that just might lead to his salvation. Rated T for language.


I've been trained since an early age to remain merciless with my attacks and do whatever is necessary to escape and secure the object of my organization's desire. I stand by what I was taught, and have had no troubles... up until now.

Currently, I am lying on a very unforgiving metal floor with bonds on both my wrists, ankles, and my neck, although I don't see what harm I can cause with just my head aside from giving myself a serious concussion from slamming it against the ground. _How sweet of them to care for my well being_. Oh and I forgot to mention, it's pitch black in this stupid room. I've been here for a couple of hours as far as I can remember, and the solid slab beneath me is definitely _not_ doing wonders for my already sore back. I'm not particularly _mad_, I've been in worse scrapes than this, but I'm not in the _best_ of moods. Just kind of annoyed and getting more impatient as the seconds turn to minutes which turn to hours. Hm, let's see what I can think about while I'm bored out of my ever loving mind. _Oh! _I'm pretty sure none of you even know who I am. That's a good place to start.

My name is Kurt Hummel, and I'm amazing. I'm the highest ranked spy in my organization, TTT, because I was born with some special genetic code that enhances my ability to fight or sneak or something spy-like. The details sound a little sketchy to me. I was five when my parents died. No one ever told me how they died, all I remember was being picked up from kindergarten by a man that looked like he operated the Secret Service. He told me that I had been orphaned and that he was taking me to a 'safe place'. That guy was honestly _awful_ with kids, but his heart was in the right place. He took me downtown to an old warehouse, very cliché, I know, and ushered me into a room that felt like it had been carved out of the inside of a giant sponge. I was kept in there for a good couple of days, but don't worry you're pretty little heads; they gave me food and water, although they held back on the showers and moisturizers much to my chagrin... Soon enough I was dragged out and put in front of a panel of women that, now that I think about it, all had a vague resemblance to Cher. They poked and prodded me, taking various notes and asking me things that were far beyond my years. One of them asked me to recite pi to the hundredth digit. While most would love to have the undivided attention of several beautiful women, I found it equally as torturous as having baseballs pelted at my face. The moment that was over, I was escorted by the same man, Mr. Foster as I soon found out, to another resilient room; this time occupied with several children that looked perhaps 3 or 4 years older than I was at the time. They'd all stared at me like I was a piece of cheese melted onto the sidewalk. They'd absolutely_ hated_ me. Little did I know that it was because of the fact that I was the subject of childish rumours floating around about my 'amazing gift'. They were all absolutely _seething_ with jealousy. And I _loved_ it. By the time I was twelve, I was on top of the world. I was the top spy, smartest in my class, and definitely the best looking. As far as I was concerned, I _ruled_ McKinley Training Facility, and I wasn't afraid to flaunt it in everyone's faces.

I was so naive and bitchy it almost physically hurts to look back at my past with TTT. Well, here I am now.

19 and strapped to the floor.

I deserve worse.

xxxx

I awoke upside down.

"...the hell?" I groggily mumbled, solely to myself considering I haven't seen anyone since that 400lbs rhinoceros of a man knocked me out in the library. Asshole. I attempted to shield my eyes from the brilliance of the sun which is probably frying my fair skin to a crisp as we speak... or... think, I guess, only to find that my arms were still solidly attached to a thick metal platform. I grunted with annoyance and a slight bit of amusement at the flamboyance of it all. As long as I'm just _hanging around_, holy crap that is the worst pun I have _ever_ come up with, please forgive me for that, I guess I should probably find out where I am.

Well, the floor and walls seem to be black glass... and that's it. This place is one, long, empty hallway. The sun is still burning down on me and I'm becoming painfully aware of it. I struggled against my restraints to no avail.

"Someone! Anyone? Let. Me. Out!" I followed each word up with a firm tug of my arms. I was already breathing heavily and this was really starting to piss me off. Desperate, I tried a slightly more polite approach. "Please?" I adapted a puppy dog face, as if anyone could even see me. To my immense surprise, the obstacle between me and my salvation let up and I tumbled to the slick floor with an audible 'oomph'. I mindlessly rubbed at the back of my head and took a look up to my former prison only to the see that the bonds weren't only open, _they weren't there_. They just ceased to exist. Okay... my day isn't nearly freaky enough yet so let's go stir up some chaos and see what other predicaments we can throw ourselves into, shall we? _Oh, look_! That mysterious shape up ahead looks potentially threatening. _Huzzah! _

As I inched towards it, I found one main characteristic that distinguished it from any other person.

It was a scarecrow.

I stood up straight and cocked my head to the side, quickly taking in my surroundings before poking it in the stomach. Ah, unresponsive. That could be a good sign, or a very bad sign. _And_ _I'm not crazy_. If you'd received the same training as me, you'd be poking scarecrows too.

I chose not to dwell on a seemingly innocent doohickey and walked on by, instead feeling the glassy walls on either side of me. They were about twenty feet tall, at least a foot thick based on the dull thump that resounded when I slammed my fist against the wall, and literally slicked with oil or something. _Gross_. I instantly retracted my hands and wiped them on my flexible yet sturdy suit. I felt like Mr. Incredible when I first put it on.

I looked up into the blazing sun that told me the time was about noon. Which, of course, reminded me of lunch and that I haven't eaten in _a day_. As if to make my point, my stomach gurgled loud enough to be heard from China. I started to pick up my pace, jogging down the endless hallway. Searching for something, _anything_, that could be a possible exit. I saw a small silver square up ahead, that seemed to be flapping in the breeze. _Wait_. Was there a breeze the whole time? I pushed that thought aside as I had with every thought I'd had since arriving in the deserted domain and pulled into a full sprint. The silver thing turned out to be only a piece of paper reflecting the sunlight. Upon it was a message designated to me...

_Mr. Hummel,  
>I trust you've been delivered safely to my maze. I'm sorry for any inconveniences my team may have caused you, but it was all necessary.<br>To get down to business, you're here for a mission, as it were. I've been informed that you are the top agent in your organization and we must assure that you're capable of survival to the most severe degree. All I'm asking you do for now is find the boy. There is another like you in my maze at the moment. Find him and I will give you further instructions. Please be aware that you're every move is constantly being scrutinized.  
>Before I go, I feel the need to apologize for everything I will force you to endure while in my maze.<br>Highest regards,  
>Mr. Parrish<em>

I'm reasonably petrified right now. As the wind picked up, my shaking hands released the letter and it fluttered down the hall and out of sight. Not that I was looking at the letter. I was far more interested in the scarecrow perched not ten feet behind me. It hadn't altered its position; it was just a _whole lot closer_. I took a startled step backwards. _What's going on? _ I took another few steps backward before realizing I should probably just run. The note said this was a maze right? Therefore there must be more than one hallway. The corridor was barely narrow enough for me to brush my fingertips along the slimy surfaces, but I did and there was _nothing_. I turned back to see how much room I'd gained between me and that straw bastard, only to find him standing directly behind me with one arm outstretched, nearly brushing my cheek.

Naturally, I let out a panicked scream and turned to run again before I realized that would be doing me no favours whatsoever. I pivoted back to face my enemy and glowered at him. I've been told my bitch glare can intimidate even the most malicious specimen.

Apparently that isn't quite accurate. Although a scarecrow usually isn't filed under the living category, this one's sort of whacked in the head so... yeah. I'd better take care of it. I took a step towards it and realized that this is going to be a piece of calorie-packed cake. If I keep my eye on it, it won't move. All I have to do is keep watching it. Easy, right? I think yes.

I relaxed my body before jumping into a tuck and whipping my right leg out to kick him in the head.

"Ow! Shit!" I cursed loudly. His head is made of like... concrete or something!

I hopped up and down for a minute, shaking my injured foot like they do on T.V. Now that I'm actually doing it, I'm questioning who made it up. Must be instinct. I gave the scarecrow a cautious poke in the head and... it felt like a downy pillow. I furrowed my brows together before poking it with a bit more rage.

"Ow!" I repeated, sucking my sore finger into my mouth, again questioning the benefit of doing so.

So, you touch it, it's soft, you hit it, it's hard. ...What kind of _crazy, backwards, psychological, magic_ is _this? _I was never unnaturally talented at science, but I was good enough to know that this shouldn't be possible. How in _hell_ am I supposed to beat this thing? I paced around the monstrosity and found exactly what I was looking for; a break in the fabric. The whole of the scarecrow was covered by a stiff fabric, blocking any view of what was within. I reached a finger and thumb inside the small opening and felt around before securing my grip and yanking out several pieces of straw. A sly smile snuck onto my face as I turned around and threw the straw behind me. If I could just pull enough straw out of him, I would be able to rip the fabric apart. I know I don't look particularly muscular, but getting my enemies to underestimate my strength is exactly what I want to do.

It was too late by the time I remembered exactly why I hadn't taken my eyes off it.

I flung my whole body around in a split-second only to be met with a concrete fist to my face. It pushed me off balance and I plummeted to the floor, quickly putting my weight into my hands and flipping myself into a crouched position. Without taking even a second to think about what I was doing, I channelled all of my body's power down my left leg and into my foot, which landed squarely in the middle of his chest, causing the straw man to condense on impact and wobble back and forth slowly, not falling quite yet. That changed when I put another foot onto his stomach, running up his torso and flipping backwards, using his face as a launch pad.

I landed perfectly with just a slight bend in my knees, and watched as the cursed scarecrow silently fought with the floor over who was going to break. The floor won. I crossed my arms with a slight air of superiority and hummed 'Bad Romance' as I strode past him and down the passage.

That's what you get for fucking with Kurt Hummel. Well... without his permission.

xxxx

I've been walking down this damn hallway for like, an hour. No doorways, no windows, no mystery boy, _nothing._

"Mr. Parrish!" I cupped my slender hands around my mouth. "Mystery boy! Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Nada.

I harrumphed and continued on walking, albeit very pessimistically.

Finally, I saw something actually worth looking at because it was actually, you know, _something_. My desire to see something that wasn't black and glassy was promptly withdrawn when I found myself on the edge of a cliff. And to top it off, it was deep enough that I found myself wondering exactly what was at the bottom. Fire? Flowers? A hot guy?

Well the last one seemed highly unlikely and also... right in front of me.

If you consider the other side of the cliff right in front of me.

"Um, hello?" mystery boy called uncertainly across the gorge.

I was stunned to silence.

That boy is a _god_. He is delicious. I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open right now and wow, that's really embarrassing. I think I'm going to talk back to him now. Yeah. Good idea Kurt.

"H—hey. Are you mystery boy?"

Genius.

By the looks of it, mystery boy huffed out a small laugh and looked at his feet for a second.

"Yeah, I guess so. You got that note too?"

I didn't answer because it seemed obvious.

"What's your name?" I bellowed.

"Blaine."

"I'm Kurt."

Blaine looked surprised for some reason. "Oh! Um. Kurt? Interesting."

"Uh..." I elevated one perfect eyebrow.

"Sorry," Blaine itched at the back of his neck, than confessed, "I can't really see you. At all. My glasses were destroyed a while back by a—a scarecrow."

My mouth formed a silent, "Ah," shape, as I finally understood and even giggled a bit at my suspense.

He thought I was a girl.

"Ohh. Don't worry. I'm of the male gender. The boy it talked about in your note."

Blaine exhaled quite audibly and immediately froze and straightened up, probably afraid he'd offended me. He was way too cute for his own good.

"It's okay, Blaine. I get that all the time. And yes, I'm gay, if you haven't already guessed."

"Oh," he smiled genuinely and it fit his face _so well_. "Good. I am too."

Way to make it awkward again. His grin abandoned his gorgeous face as quickly as it had appeared.

"No. No, I'm not gonna like... molest you or anything. I'm really nice. Trust me." He held up his hand in a sign of surrender as if that was going to fix everything.

Poor baby. Way. Too. Cute.

"You don't seem like the molesting type. And even if you were, how would you get to me?" I inquired, motioning to the ravine. It was at least thirty feet wide.

Blaine scratched at his chin.

"How far can you jump?"

I was taken aback.

"Um... not _that_ far." I swept my arm in a grandiose fashion.

"Okay. Well the best plan I have is for both of us to back up and then sprint towards the edge, launching ourselves off into the middle, where we both embrace and fall to our deaths happily in the light of a gorgeous new friendship."

His pompous hand movements combined with the giant hug he gave himself and his beaming expression made me question his sincerity. And sanity.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to give that plan two thumbs down," I said evenly.

"Well how about we just kick off these walls and flip onto the top of the wall to see where to go?" Blaine shrugged.

"We can't," I stated bluntly.

"Sure we can! Oh... I get what you mean. It's okay, Kurt. I won't do any fancy tricks that you aren't capable of if it makes you feel incompetent."

He shot me a look of sympathy which resulted in a full on eye-roll courtesy of yours truly.

"I can do everything you can Blaine; I'm willing to bet a considerable amount of money on that. What I _meant_ was we actually _can't_. The walls are coated in some sort of oil. I tried rubbing it off and it's not going anywhere anytime soon."

He didn't take my word for it. Blaine pulled his sleeve up to cover his hand and started rubbing furiously at the black glass.

"Damn it," he pouted.

Oh my dear goodness. I just died inside. I took a look at the sky and saw that it was almost 5:00 before sighing audibly.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked me innocently.

I put a hand up and facepalmed before slowly moving my fingers to massage soothing circles into my temples. I won't survive out here much longer if he doesn't stop being so precious.

"I'm hungry."

"Oh," Blaine nodded, "Me too. Looks like we're both out of luck though, since," he waved his arms around his body, "there's nothing but oily glass and an unending gap in the Earth's surface to fill our stomachs. That isn't much to work with."

I know he didn't mean to sound snippy. It was just the hunger and frustration talking. This boy let his soul hang out and it was about as evil as a baby chinchilla. I walked right up to the edge of the cliff and sat down briskly, swinging my legs over the edge in a carefree manner. I was rewarded with a quick inhalation from Blaine. The jagged rocky edge cut into my legs, not drawing blood, but causing pain. I didn't give it the satisfaction of wounding me. I started idly kicking my legs forward and back, forward and back, before I gave a particularly strong kick backwards, expecting my feet to rebound off the wall.

Instead, I nearly flew off my perch and into the abyss. Blaine gasped and looked about ready to jump and save me. _Aww_. I rocked one foot back again, experimentally, and got the result I was expecting when it hit nothing.

"...Blaine..." I began, "is there a giant hole right underneath of where I'm sitting?"

He squinted his eyes for a few seconds and put all his concentration into what should be a simple task.

"Uhh. Maybe. I can't see. It does look a bit darker than the rest."

I nodded and adopted a smirk. Without warning, I used the power in my legs to push myself off the cliff, make a 180 degree turn, and grab the ledge; momentum sliding me perfectly into the cavern. When I looked back, Blaine was just staring, eyes like saucers, and I refrained from bragging.

"Do—do I have one of those?" Blaine asked, still wide-eyed in awe.

I felt kind of stupid when I noticed that he actually did. I was too busy staring at his face.

"Um. Yeah. Sorry about that. See you when I see you," I added sheepishly before turning and strutting down the lightless tunnel, waiting for further instruction from one Mr. Parrish.

xxxx

**A/N: Hey there readers! Did you like? I hope so. I got the idea from an insane dream I had once upon a time... well anyhow. Please review to tell me what you thought. I take constructive criticism well so don't worry. Love you all! See you back here soon I hope. Aaaaand now I'm just rambling.**


End file.
